Work tables which hold heavy equipment, such as power tools and the like, are very popular. For work tables to be able to support one or more pieces of heavy equipment, they must large, sturdy and made of strong materials. Many types of heavy equipment are required to be mounted or secured to the table during use. These constraints usually result in the work table being large, bulky and difficult to move from one location to another. This may be an issue at non-secure construction sites where equipment (with or without the table) must be put away after use to prevent theft. In addition, there may not be adequate space at the site to store the equipment and/or table after use.
What is needed is a sturdy work table which secures work pieces thereon, whereby the table is easily moveable and can be converted to a smaller size which makes it easy to store.